Wario VS Shadow
Wario VS Ow the Edge V3.png|Arigarmy V3 Wario VS Ow the Edge.png|Arigarmy V2 War vs Shad.png|Quauntonaut Create your own death battle cyberpunk revised by thaemperor2000-d8lha6.png|AwesomeCartoonGames war vs shad.jpg|Hipper Wario vs Shadow.PNG|GameboyAdv Backgrounder (642).png|Ahomeschoolngroudon WarioVSShadow.png|MagicRock -95 Wario VS Shadow (by DoomFest).png|DoomFest Shadow vs Wario.jpg|CBslayeR WVS.jpeg|Pokemon Trainer Lion Waaaaaaaaa vs EDGY AF.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Wario_VS_Shadow_the_Hedgehog.png|Zacmariozero Wario_vs_Shadow.png|GamerTendo Death_Battle_-_Wario_VS_Shadow.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan wario_vs_shadow_by_tendothegamer-da08z7n.png|TendoTheGamer Wario_VS_Shadow_.jpeg|Brobuscus101 Shadow_VS_Wario.png|UTF Wario_VS_Shadow.png|UTF wario_vs_shadow_by_wmtruong-da85ni3.png|Deviantart wario_vs_shadow_by_tendothegamer-d9g97jn.png|TendoTheGamer Wario VS Shadow is a What-If Death Battle featuring Wario from the Super Mario franchise and Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Description Mario VS Sonic! The two modern anti-hero rivals clash to see who the real anti is! Will Shadow smell the fumes of defeat, or will Wario be obliterated by the ultimate lifeform? Interlude (Cue Invader) Wiz: The anti-hero. They themselves may not be necessarily evil, but their intentions and ways of getting the job done are nowhere near the side of good. Boomstick: And every anti-hero is not without their more heroic mascot rivals, some even replacing the older ones that became their possibly idiotic punch-happy friends. Wiz:' Wario', the treasure-hunting garlic enthusiast... Boomstick: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Wario (Cue Wario Land: Shake It! - Glittertown) Wiz: Obese, stubborn, greedy, and born as one of the seven legendary star children, there has never been an epitome for selfish greed much like Wario. Boomstick: Sure, yeah, just take Mario, flip the M upside down, give him a few pounds, change his clothes, and you got yourself a brand new spankin' villain! Creativity like this is why Nintendo still makes innovative non-gimmicky games. Wiz: Even as a baby and throughout childhood, Wario loved money and had big dreams to become rich and gain his own castle! But while his dreams remained nothing but just that, his childhood friend Mario was gaining the means necessary to gain what he has always dreamed of. Boomstick: While Mario may have seen the friendship like innocent fun, Wario saw it as bullying and was even jealous of his popularity. As he peaked into adulthood, he commenced his cunning act of revenge... Wario: Obey Wario! Destroy Mario! (Cue Mario Kart 64 - Wario Stadium) Wiz: Using a magic spell and hypnosis, Wario hypnotized the entire civilization of Mario Land and seized his castle. Don't ask me how or why both of those exist. Boomstick: However, Mario easily turned Wario's dream into a nightmare as he gave him the boot. But Wario was too determined to give up! He continued, stole a lot of money, and literally had his wish granted to own a castle. Wiz: From this point onward, Wario had continued his lust for treasure by hunting it down and doing whatever he needs to do in order to get it. He has saved worlds and princesses- Boomstick: So Wario could get all their treasure... Wiz: He has helped a trapped species of creatures seal away an evil treasure- Boomstick: So he could he his castle back... Yeah, you get the theme here, right? Hell, even when his questionable set of friends help him kickstart his microgame company, WarioWare Inc., he just takes off all the profits gained from it. Greedy bastard. (Cue Super Smash Bros. - Wario Ware Inc.) Wiz: Wario wouldn't be able to do such things if it weren't for his outright ridiculous strength. Alone, he can shatter floors with nothing but his fists, make tremors by throwing his own weight around, and can easily lift and tackle dinosaurs well over ten times his size. Boomstick: He has signature attacks such as his charging dash attack; capable of breaking through stone and metal pipes with ease. And after a running start, he can gain enough momentum to trigger the super form of the same move. Wiz: Wario's fighting style is based on brute strength and slapstick wrestling of sorts, as seen in moves such as the Piledriver, the Wild Swing-Ding, and the Earthshake Punch. The Earthshake Punch in particular is so powerful it indeed shakes the earth whilst stunning enemies. Boomstick: Hell, even enemies that aren't on the ground get stunned by the power of this move. Coinciding with his ridiculous strength is his even more ridiculous durability. You can't even kill the fucker by normal means! Burn him, electrocute him, freeze him, flatten him, give him one too many beers, this sucker isn't going down that easily. Wiz: And despite his more large appearance, Wario is very capable of being fast and agile. He can keep up with the Mario Bros., outrun rolling boulders, have the traditional ability to jump high into the air, and his Super Dash Attack is even capable of breaking the sound barrier! Boomstick: Well when considering this is the same guy who steals lots amount of treasure and can escape said place or defeat a boss enemy in a really short amount of time, it's not surprising. Wiz: At the same time, Wario has shown his strokes of geniuses from time to time, one example being that he built an interdimensional teleporter in only just five seconds. (Cue Mario Super Sluggers - Wario City) Boomstick: Like all Mario characters, Wario is not without his own unique power-ups and weapons at his disposal. His trusty Wario Bike lets him ride off into the distance, casually running over people as he goes along. Even if it's fragile, Wario can somehow just pull another one out of his god damn pocket, hopefully from his pocket, not too long after. Wiz: Wario has access to some of the more familiar power-ups, such as the Fire Flower to grant him the ability of pyrokinesis, or the Carrot, granting him bunny ears to hover or glide through the air. Boomstick: He even holds the Power Flower, which transforms him into Metal Wario! He becomes temporarily heavier, stronger, and invincible to the point where he can walk on lava and have regular enemies die just by touching him. Wiz: But perhaps Wario's most affiliated piece of gear is his favorite food: garlic. Boomstick: Garlic serves three main purposes for Wario: # Heal him. # Act like a Super Mushroom and give him his slightly stronger Bull Wario power-up, complete with a horned helmet. # And the best for last... Wario eats a clove of garlic and transforms into... Boomstick: Wario-Man. Wiz: Wario-Man is the superhero persona of our yellow-clad plumber. While his outfit is just bizarre, he is definitely nothing to play around with while in this form. Boomstick: Wario becomes faster, stronger, and can fly... kinda. Though Wario gains a massive buff, it's short-lived and has to be used for what it's worth. ''' Wiz: His second most affiliated weaponry is Bob-ombs and explosives. A single Bob-omb is strong enough to create large explosions, and can knock people flying in to the air when they get caught within the blast. Whether on their own, being thrown as projectiles, or just acting as traps, Wario has always found some sort of method to use these one way or another. '''Boomstick: And still, through all this, Wario still has one ability that tops all the rest. It comes from within, and it packs a wallop. "What could it be?" you're asking? Well, you asked for it. Wario does this (Cue Wario World - In a Pit) Wiz: Wario's flatulence, no, Wario's entire digestive system is just outright absurd! He can eat anything, LITERALLY anything that can be eaten, and Wario will just secrete it back out! It's disgusting! Boomstick: His farts uncharged are capable of making people nauseous, dizzy, or even make them stunned. But when charged, the force of these mega toots are so strong it propels him into the air and can create explosions so large that they emit mushroom clouds. Wiz: Despite Wario's horrid benefits, he's hardly anywhere near flawless. He's completely full of himself, arrogant, and holds a short temper. His affection for money is so strong that he'd pretty much do anything and put himself in any danger just to get even richer. Boomstick: Not to mention that he's not quite the strategist. His plans are mostly rushing in and relying on brute strength to get the job done. ''' Wiz: Even if he relies on brute strength and physicality, it has surely proven to work out in nearly every situation he has been in. Perhaps one of Wario's greatest feats was surviving the explosion of the Shake King during his death. Through analyzing the cloud dispersion caused by such an explosion, it's estimated that the blast of the Shake King was approximately 70.85 ''penatons.'' That's enough to total the moon! '''Boomstick: Like him or hate him, nobody can stop Wario with his eyes on the gold. Wario: I'm-a Wario! I'm-a gonna win! Shadow the Hedgehog (Cue Sonic Adventure 2 - White Jungle) Wiz: Out of all mad scientists out in fiction, some are unable to have committed acts that are as vile and unforgivable as [[Dr. Eggman|'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik']]. Boomstick: You know, the guy who got viciously killed by his own robot. Wiz: But it seems to be a family business of sorts. His grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, was working on the space colony ARK. While his mental health was in question, his motives weren't all necessarily bad. Boomstick: "Project Shadow" was a top secret experiment to help cure any and all diseases for good. One of which was his very daughter: Maria . With Ne-... Neuro-Immune Def... What? Wiz: With Neuro-Immune Deficiency Disorder, Maria would soon succumb to fate. By using alien DNA that was just somehow around to collect, Gerald created one prototype and one finished product. Boomstick: The Biolizard was a complete failure. I'd say it was too if it was ABOUT THE SIZE OF THE ARK ITSELF. The second product was the perfect, normally sized ultimate life form capable of doing the job. In all of it's edgy glory, Shadow the Hedgehog was created! (Cue Shadow the Hedgehog - Determination) Wiz: Shadow was created with the sheer power of the Chaos Force. But surprisingly, he was more pacifistic and was even quick friends with Maria! Boomstick: Aaah, that's cute. Too bad the people found out, got shit scared because of aliens, and had GUN soldiers track down and take out Shadow. While they did manage to raid the SPACE STATION from EARTH, they didn't exactly get Shadow. A GUN soldier walks into a room and shoots at Maria Shadow: Maria! Boomstick: Oh ho... that's sad. Wiz: Maria's death traumatized Shadow, changing him forever! Even when returning back decades later, his drastic change made him swear vengeance upon the entire human race. Boomstick: Then he realized Maria said something... and then died crashing into Earth... but it turns out he actually didn't... and now he has constant amnesia and inner conflicts for some reason. It's like they just make it up as they go. (Cue Sonic Adventure 2 - Throw it All Away) Wiz: Being the ultimate life form, Shadow is bound to have his superhuman feats here and there. Alone, he has the sheer strength to take on large foes just by tackling into them and lifting and tossing over large trucks with just a single arm. Boomstick: Shadow's also got some wicked speed, fitting for a Hedgehog much like his more cheerful counterpart. Alone he can catch up to the likes of Sonic, who can go as faster than even light itself, and can create tornadoes by just running around. Wiz: As I said earlier, Shadow is imbued with power from Chaos Force. With it comes a large pool of energy that can be used in several ways. Boomstick: The Chaos Spear and Chaos Lance act as projectiles that attacks and stuns foes in their tracks. The Chaos Void is a hard-to-pull-off move that if executed just right, forms a black void that can immediately destroy your enemies if they get caught inside it. Wiz: And while it's not really what it's said to create, his Roaming Chaos creates a quote unquote "black hole" that sucks in and traps enemies within that spot. Boomstick: Since he was originally made to heal in the first place, Shadow has the ability to heal any small wounds he may have whenever the hell he pleases. His Chaos Boost also gives him an increase in all of his stats, making for a neat power-up of sorts. Wiz: One of his more notable powers, Chaos Control lets Shadow control over time itself. Slow down time, speed up time, whatever he wishes. Combined with the ability to teleport in a snap, it's a mutual relationship of abilities! However, it should be said that it can take time to prepare Chaos Control when it comes to its more powerful effects, so its usefulness is limited. Boomstick: But everyone's favorite is Chaos Blast. With a burst of energy, anything within it's radius becomes obliterated in an instant! Granted they're weak enough to die, but it's still really cool! Wiz: When he's not using the power of the Chaos Force, Shadow can use the more traditional moves such as the Spin Dash, Homing Attack and whatnot. (Cue Shadow the Hedgehog - I am... All of Me) Boomstick: But Shadow doesn't only have weird time and space stuff, he's also packing some heat! I'm talking pistols, shotguns, machine guns, sniper rifles, ALIEN DEVICES, anything that shoots that he can grab onto can be instantly be mastered and used. Wiz: Placed on his wrists are his Inhibitor Rings. Upon his creation, they were initially used to restrict his full power. But once off, it breaks that chain and lets off insane amounts of power! Boomstick: It may be pretty fuckin' sweet if it weren't for the twist. If Shadow's not done fighting whatever pretty soon after taking those babies off, he'll lose crazy amounts of stamina and power. At this point, he's as good as hedgehog soup. Or hedgehog steak. Are there even any hedgehog dishes that exist? Wiz: Yet Shadow's most important set of pieces in his arsenal are the seven Chaos Emeralds. Alone, these gems chock-filled with energy amplifies the power of Chaos Control. Boomstick: But we're not done yet, folks! With all seven combined, it allows Shadow to take his body and power to the next level. He transforms into his ultimate form... Super Saiyan. Wiz: Super Shadow. Boomstick: Super Shadiyan. Wiz:Sigh... (Cue Sonic Adventure 2 - Radical Highway) Boomstick: Super Shadow has a major increase in power and speed, can now fly, use crazier forms of moves from the Chaos Force, and is completely invincible. Wiz: However, Super Shadow is based on a time limit, though it's not as small as some may think. It's also possible to hinder the time limit by being strong enough to, for a lack of a better term, "weaken" it. Boomstick: As much as we all know, Shadow may the sharpest tool in the shed, but he's not bound to do the best job out there. He's not much a strategizer, only has a finite amount of the Chaos Force to work with, and underestimates his opponents on a daily basis. Hell, he does this to his own rival 24/7! Wiz: Not to mention that his mental health and flashbacks of Maria don't do much good at all. Though to be fair, Shadow has done some impeccable feats! He has stopped some of Eggman's plans on his own, survived the very same fall from space that had him presumed dead, and helped fight against Solaris and the Final Hazard. Boomstick: With all those edges and angst on his side, it's hard to fight against such power and force of the one and only ultimate life form. Shadow: I am the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog. I will crush anyone who stands in my way! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Generic Gloomy City at Dusk It was a cool, crisp time of the day. As the sun plummets, the moon revealed its pale face to the inhabitants of the planet below. There was not such a perfect time for a dramatic walk through the seemingly abandoned city streets. With the loose sheets of paper dancing with the wind and the sleek, black skyscrapers, the place seemed abandoned. However, there was one prominent individual exploring the depths of the city White-and-red shoes that just scream the '90s, black fur with minimal amounts of red stripes, the attitude of a teenager with a superiority complex, he had it all. Without a doubt, this was the face of the ultimate life form himself: Shadow the Hedgehog. His ageless face was painted with the expression of... being lost. He muttered PG-13 sayings under his mouth as he slowly navigated the urban depths to find what he needed. Shadow: Where's that '''damn' seventh Chaos Emerald?'' Emphasis on the damn. Shadow explored the vacant streets and empty highways for minutes until his eyes caught a visible sparkle within the cracked concrete. It was in the shape of a jewel, it's ruby color giving it a distinct look and a visual idea of how much it would be worth. Shadow made a sigh of relief paired with a half of a grin. He casually stepped up to the red Chaos Emerald and declared his victory. Shadow: That was almost too easy. His right hand spread and and reached down to collect the final key for his vaguely mysterious mission. FWOOSH! ???: ''Yes! I got it!'' (Cue Wario World - Greenhorn Forest) Before he could grab anything, a blinding, yellow blur zoomed by and snagged the emerald before Shadow could. The sheer speed of whatever took the gem was strong enough to make Shadow spin and almost lose his balance. Upon regaining his footing, the Edgehog made a frantic look for the perpetrator that took his chance away from him. To the left, nothing but buildings, the highway, and two lone bikes. To the right, nothing but a really obese man trying to sneak away from him. To the left aga- WAIT. Shadow: Hey, you! Turn around! The crouched, tiptoeing plumber stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head around. Once he spotted that the hedgehog was onto him, he jumped back, revealing his entire figure. He wore a yellow cap with a W in the middle, purple overalls, and had a mustache to rival all mustaches. This was none other than the garlic-loving treasure hunter Wario! Wario: W-What, you're talkin' to me, buster!? Despite his utterly repulsive appearance, Shadow approached him and gave him a simple, direct command that was easy to follow. The only hard part was to get him to comply. Shadow: Yeah, sure. Look, give me the Chaos Emerald that you just took. It's important. Wario shook his head from side to side. Considering one like Wario, it wasn't easy to give up any treasure that he picks up, even if it wasn't his. Finders keepers, that's what Wario always said. Shadow: Okay... let's try this again. Hand over the Chaos Emerald! Already Shadow was getting irritated by Wario's greedy antics. But as expected, Wario shook his head once more while he took some steps back. Shadow walked forward with an intimidating presence. Wario wasn't scared of the Hedgehog, no, he was only scared of losing his newfound treasure! Shadow: I'm asking nicely. Hand me the Emerald! I don't want to force you... not unless you got deathwish. Shadow showed his seriousness and edginess by tightening the grip on one of his hands. Wario backed up as much as he could before he found himself cornered behind a building. His only means of escape was right in front of him and behind Shadow: his trusty Wario Bike! He had to make a bold dash if he were to escape with the Chaos Emerald in his grasp! Wario nervously shook, unsure of how and when to attempt his leave. Shadow made two steps forward and stretched out his arm. As his palms faced towards the obese Wario, things didn't seem to end well for the treasure hunter. Shadow: Now then, let's just get this over with-'' 'CRASH! | Stop Music''' At the moment Shadow was not paying attention, Wario attacked with a charging shoulder dash attack! Hitting Shadow on the way there to the point of making him fall down, it seemed like a single second before Wario was from being cornered right to his vehicle. He turned his body sideways whilst hopping into his motorcycle in style. His hands pulled on the handled as it made a hearty rev. Wario made a maniacal cackle as he sped off onto the lifeless highway. Shadow lifted his head, observing the fat man, now in a punk biker suit, driving away with the Chaos Emerald he needed! He punched the ground as he hastily got himself up. He dashed with his fancy-looking skates to where Wario drove off. While he could easily catch up to him on his own, the second standard-issue black motorcycle could make for an interesting scenario... ---- Generic Highway Wario continued laughing like a madman, even when he's already far into the streets. Just the thought of having another high-priced gem in his collection made him drool! What did that black hedgehog say? Seven of these "Chaos Emeralds"? Are there more?! Are they worth a lot of money?! There was no time to waste! Wario must escape from the gloomy city and- BANG! Interrupting Wario's daydreaming was the loud noise of some sort of gun firing it's bullet. But two things were very prominent about this gunshot: it sounded like it was fired very close to Wario... and the bullet just shot hit the back of his bike. Wario turned his pudgy face around to get a glimpse of what was happening. What he saw was that same Hedgehog mounted on top of a motorcycle and wielding a shotgun. The ultimate life form's face expressed anger mixed with determination. There was no way in hell he was going to let a degenerate like Wario make a fool out of him! And if he has to do it by force? So be it. Finally, the Edge and Waaa shall clash. FIGHT! (Cue Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (or 3) - Impulse to Victory) Wario continuously swerved his motorcycle in a zigzag fashion. With no turn being too short nor too long, Shadow's attempt at aiming and predicting the path of the bike was iffy. He was barely able to land a couple of shots on the bike itself or even scrape the fabric of the 'Hurry Up!!' brand jacket. The chase continued into another section of the city, opening with a sign welcoming the two combatants into the Downtown area. Wario sped right in, driving into one of the set of translucent, multicolored boxes as Shadow simply ignored them. The obese biker let his right hand off of the handle and stretched it out to his right. Right there was a flurry of different items appearing and disappearing above his hands. Of the banana peels, Koopa Troopa shells and mushrooms, the set that finally appeared and stayed in Wario's possession for good was his personal favorite: Bob-Ombs. It gave him both a sinister grin and an idea on how to scheme his escape. Shadow tagged along as fast as his own stolen motorcycle could take him. Though, it wasn't hard to spot a walking bomb that was flashing red even at his top speed. The black Hedgehog aimed his gun at the Bob-Omb and made a sharp scoff. Shadow (thoughts): Does this moron think he can play me for a fool that easily? Well, I'll show him what for-'' 'CLICK!' '''Shadow (thoughts):' ...Shit. No ammunition remained. Shadow must've wasted all his bullets on his chase back on the highway, and now the twelve-gauge is completely useless! He angrily steered to the left while throwing the weapon itself at the bomb, causing an explosion to follow behind him. That may have been a single bomb, but Wario had plenty more to show. In fact, Wario just went completely nuts with all the Bob-Ombs within his possesion; placing and throwing a bunch of them as far as he could behind him. The ultimate lifeform had to keep his wits on him, constantly dodging and avoiding exploding items left and right. Barrage after barrage of explosions blinding him and getting him dangerously close to getting himself really hurt, was it ever going to end? While seconds have passed and everything was silent, Shadow had only entered the final phase. Wario: Have a rotten day! Wario laughed heartily as he began to chuck handfuls of Bob-Ombs into the darkening sky. By the second, tens of highly dangerous projectiles were flung sky-high by the second. Shadow gave his steely-eyed gaze upon the rainfall of bombs ready to fall right on top of him whilst growling at a low volume. His left hand let go of his grip on the motorcycle handle, speedily holding a tight grip with a yellow energy of sorts sparking between his balled-up fist. Suddenly with a quick pull of the arm, an army of small, sharp energy projectiles began appearing and following Shadow in small numbers. What was a scowl turned into a devious smile. The Bob-Ombs got closer and closer to the anthropomorphic hedgehog, shaking their little feet for the sweet release of self-destruction. Shadow's free arm swiped forward with a "Hmph!" sound following it. The group of small Chaos Spears began to rush forward at an instant, colliding with the group of bombs and creating a combination of explosions and energy dispersion as fireworks filled the evening sky. Whatever Bob-Omb that was lucky enough to not get hit clumsily fell onto the street and miscellaneous buildings. Two individual spears remained with a determined Shadow still tagging behind Wario, whom had looked back with a worried expression on his face. Shadow's left hand converted from a wide-open palm to an index finger pointing specifically at Wario; and so the remaining Chaos-infused spears flew forward. The first spear swirled around, eventually stabbing the obese biker in his right shoulder. While Wario was temporarily paralyzed, the second Chaos Spear scraped to the side of the Wario Bike. It then began to slow down and eratically spin around as the motorcycle was assaulted with a stunned driver. A loud rev was emitted from the more standardized vehicle of the two, Shadow trying his very best to catch up to Wario with his only opportunity being this precise moment. Wario eventually did come to albeit with confusion. He got his out-of-control motorcycle back in proper motion, though something was different than the last time he saw the road. There wasn't a hostile, black hedgehog giving him the classic death stare right beside him! BIFF! Wario attempted with all of his frustration to floor it, but a swift, fierce and rage-induced punch to the cheek instead got him steering to the left side of the lonely road. However, Wario used this to his advantage as he threw his weight into the exact opposite direction, ramming himself into Shadow's bike and giving him the backhand with his leather, fingerless glove. The two continued their vehicular brawl on the lone, seemingly endless highway. Wario was the one getting contiuously attacked, and each and every smack across his beautiful (at least to him) face upped his rage just the slightest bit. Shadow elbowed Wario's rosy pink nose, struck him across the cheek with his right fist, and finished the combo with a left-hand uppercut. Now Wario was completely agitated, he had to think of a plan quicky or become a punching bag for a black-and-red hedgehog! Shadow reeled back his skinny arm to deliver one last punch for certainty, but at the same time, Wario opened and expanded his jaw as far and wide until his limit was reached. It was already too late by the time Shadow had entered his quick punch inside of his opponent's mouth. CHOMP! Violent gasping emerged as soon as Wario had sunk his oversized teeth deep into Shadow's scrawny arm. Shadow: ''G-Gah! What the hell is wrong with you!?'' Shadow squirmed, flopped around, and spazzed out as he desperately tried to release his limb from the grasp of the garlic-destroying set of incisors and molars. He honked Wario's nose, attempted to use all of his weight against him, knocked on most areas of his chiseled face, but the selfish hoarder just kept chomping away at his poor arm. Finally, with no way out but being cheap to the cheapskate, Shadow reached to poke both of Wario's eyes. He flinched the second the gloves made contact to his dilated pupils. The second his arm, now completely covered in saliva with a horrible stench attached to it, pulled free from the grasp of the entrace to an endless stomach, he couldn't help but just observe the horrible temporary effects on his arm. His arm felt soggy, had some shmuck from Wario's mouth laying in parts of his fur, and Jesus Christ, that smell was just- BASH! Shadow's distracted gaze was only a mere advantage for Wario. He threw his weight around, sending his oversized cranium crashing into Shadow's. The recoil was just too much! It was enough to completely throw Shadow off of his motorcycle, leading it to drive itself into the sidewalk and ram into a store wall. Wario continued speeding off in victory as the ultimate life form tumbled into the side walk. Shadow grunted, got into a kneeling position, and leered into the distance. Shadow (thoughts): Guess I'll just get him on foot if he didn't go into a different road... BOOOOOM! | Stop Music' '''Shadow (thoughts): ...Or that can happen.'' ---- 30 Seconds Ago Wario continued driving off into the district, laughing his head off. He had thought it was all over, and he won... not like he wouldn't be able to pull it off anyways. He's Wario! In his right hand held the precious, costly Chaos Emerald. It's blazing bright red color combined with it's glossy appearance was almost hypnotic. Wario felt as if he didn't want to let his eyesight part from the enticing warm colors of the gem. It's almost as if the one, remaining Bob-Omb Wario foolishy left with him wasn't dangerously flashing at a rapid pace! BEEP-BO-BOO-BEEP BEEP BEEP! When the warning siren emitted from the living bomb, Wario realized the moronic charade he had led up to this moment. Bob-Omb in hand, he panicked, screamed like an opera actress, and frantically squirmed around to find a way to dispose of the weapon before it offs himself! He only had one foolproof option: throw it behind him. The pacing of the repeated red-and-black warning signal got faster and faster every time it repeated the cycle. Wario catapulted the bomb with all of his sheer might. It flew just mere centimeters away from Wario's hand... BOOOOOM! '' ---- An explosion so big and powerful it took out more than half of the surrounding buildings led Shadow right to where his opponent had fallen. With his hover skates gliding him through the streets, a glistening object laid out of place with the ash and rubble. The Chaos Emerald! His heel skidding across the concrete pavement as he slid in a complete U-turn. Carefully, he lifted the power gem off and away from he debris; no visible scratches. '''Shadow: Finally... '''''RUMBLE! From the thick smoke came some mysterious, lively noises. It seemed as if Shadow kept a tight grip on the item in his possession. Two seconds passed... no noise. Smoke was clearing out quickly, there was no way Wario was going to just hide in there all slick-like. Shadow gulped, tiptoeing as carefully and as safely as possible. At the safest possible distance Shadow believed in was when he struck. Three individual spears flouroshing with Chaos Energy was summoned at the instant of a snap and commanded to attack through the haze. All three completely pierced through the fog, and once landing, created miniature air blasts that cleared up the fog. ...Nothing. Had Wario truly been defeated this early? SCRUFF! No... this was all too easy. If someone was capable of taking the Emerald and able to trade blows with him, the tubby plumber would be more than capable of taking a small blow like that! FWOOSH! No, that wasn't case! The noises behind him were too obvious! He was right behind him! Shadow spun around as quickly as he could, extending his arm in the process. His fingertips suddenly overflew with energy! Shadow: Stay back!-'' 'CRASH!' Even if Shadow had attempted to attack with underdeveloped spears, it was already too late. The projectiles immediately dispersed as soon as they even began to form. Wario, now dressed back with his yellow shirt and purple coveralls, charged a shoulder dash against Shadow's chest. The Chaos Emerald instantly flew free from Shadow's hand and out of sight. A lone, dark green genie shoe pressed down on the battlefield with immense pressure, furthering the amount of force thrown by the lunging tackle. Wario leaned over just the slightest bit more, though retaining his balance, as his attack threw Shadow straight into the piled up debris. '(Cue Super Paper Mario - Brobot Battle)' Few sharp remains of the clutter stabbed themselves into Shadow's back as he tumbled and rolled backwards. Shadow still remained vigilant as shown by him instantly recover from his tripping state into a backwards skid. Momentum by his side, the dusty lifeform threw himself back torwards his gross opponent whom himself was already charging another blind dash. Shadow didn't just charge blindly like his opponent, no, he made a short hop in the air and curled into the shape of a ball. And just like that, the topaz-flashing living ball managed to home in on Wario's thick skull with a big 'THUMP! 'creaking from the impact. Wario had a delayed reaction out of his charging position. He attempted to react in time, but he was being constantly interrupted by the bonking of the homing attack. Shadow repeated bouncing on top of Wario's noggin until he was completely satisfied and ready to move on to the next attack. A good backflip returning to land for style points was obviously needed. Upon landing, he got himself back into his spinning ball formation. A high pitched whirring noise was piercing the sound barrier while Shadow charged his next rush. Just like that, a hedgehog bowling ball launched itself at the one big yellow-and-purple pin. The W gloves of Wario tried their best to block the Spin Dash, yet the burning pain of the razor-sharp grinding against his hands made him give way. Shadow drilled into Wario as hard as his prickly quills could allow him. Just as his speed was getting low, he emerged from his ball and delivered a sick jump kick to Wario's butt-chin. Airborne, it took only a snap of the fingers for him to, almost like magic, disappear with a blink of cyan light. As the anti-hero plumber came back from a prolonged wince, he saw... nothing! Where did the fiend go!? Fear and anxiety brushed through Wario's interior. At any moment at any time, he could be ambushed! He scurried around his surroundings. Behind him, next to him, above him, below him.... in him? As he panicked, he couldn't pay the slightest attention to see that Shadow was actually not far from in front of him, planting a deadly scheme. Shadow scoffed like the biggest, baddest kid in middle school. '''Shadow:' What, are you looking for me? Wario brought his face up at an instant, quickly retorting with big boy words we shall not repeat at this time. Shadow took only three steps back whilst taunting him. Dulled by blind anger, Wario rushed as quickly as he could to the smirking mutant. His feet were blazing through the concrete, an unknown weird object of nothingness, and back to concrete. Just as Wario could grab the runt into a chokehold, he felt a wild force pulling him back... and into the ground! Two stubby legs were vacuumed into the unknown void. The "black hole" may have had ultimate suction power, but it sure wasn't wide enough for the flabby Wario to be completely engulfed! Spinning as if he was being flushed away, Wario screamed in a nauseous state of peril. His body was sluggishly loosening himself out of the diminishing mess; temper shifting to an aggressive state. Wario skyrocketed up to the third stories of the businesses nearby. Rapt to incoherent rage, Wario gave himself the opportunity to counter with his best weapon: his own weight. Wario kept his focus down to where the trap had now completely vanished. And just there, a blip of a bright light went on and off, taking with it a familiar black hedgehog! Shadow reached his arm out in a feasible attempt of a sneak attack, the Chaos Spears already beginning to materialize. Wario changed his momentum at that moment. His amazing flexibility allowed him to flip over and give a solid "Fuck You!" to the laws of gravity. Wario's body shot back down to Earth at hypersonic speeds. Shadow was utterly smashed by Wario's bottom, his miniature body plummeting to the rough terrain. Wario's body bounced back up in a cartoonish recoil. His flabby body flipped numerous times, ending with a perfect landing on his feet. Shadow laid, still dazed, leaving him up for grabs... literally. Wario's rather large set of hands grabbed Shadow by the small, pure-white tuff of hair on his test and began to shake him vigorously. He shook so hard and so quickly that not only was Shadow's body being dragged in a blur, a multitude of golden rings began to somehow fly out of his body! Possessed by greed once noticed, Wario flung Shadow's even-more-dazed body into a nearby building and dashed for the rings. A vaccuum sound filled the empty streets as, if like some weird hybrid, Wario's mouth sucked up all the golden rings. His pupils shifted from small dots to pure $ symbols. Covered in small chunks of brick and glass, Shadow recovered from his confused state. His vision, though still a little hazy, could see Wario laughing in victory once again. This cocky act made his blood boil; enough to make him rush in without a plan. Standing straight, Wario continued his overenthusiastic cheer. In the midst of his chuckle, a firm feeling of a smack thrashed the back of his head. He quickly strut his body back. Nothing... and the opening where Shadow was launched into was completely cleared out! Wario was at the peak of making an audible scream, but was interrupted by another slight smack to the back of his head, this one a kick. Paranoia ensued Wario's fragile mind. Black blurs went past him left and right, constantly giving him love taps. While not very painful, it was very annoying and at the same time... terrifying. The fact that Shadow was too fast for Wario to normally track made him panic. He made several blind punches in a frenzy among the afterimages. Despite his best efforts, Wario wasn't lucky enough to get a hit in. After a final uppercut, Wario spun around and got on all fours; poor guy was tuckered out. Tuckered out until another quick body blow shifted his tiredness into irritation. Wario shouted out an angry outcry, a yellow aura forming within his fist. He angrily punched the ground, not causing any form of damage to the ground, but causing a tremor... his Earthshake Punch! Shadow clumsily tripped over; surprised with asphalt and pebbles jabbed into his face. Shadow wiped his face and eyes off, waking up to himself given a vicious punch upwards and instantly on his feet. One fist smacked Shadow to the side, the other bringing him closer. The black hedgehog attempted to be crafty and teleport behind Wario, but this was already predicted. Wario turned his head around and menacingly leered, swinging his elbow back. CRACK! His beefy elbow dived brutally into Shadow's face, disfiguring his weirdly shaped nose. Small drops of blood squirted out whilst Shadow held his crumpled nose. Wario's figure began to blink in a light violet color while he stood back, charging a strong attack. Seconds passed as they remained idle. Shadow's heart skipped a beat as he took a moment in shock, and Wario finished preparing his heavy blow. The obese brawler launched forward posthaste, delving even deeper into Shadow's distorted face. Delayed inertia traveled across both combatants, making Shadow fly away into the distance while Wario was thrown back a few meters. Shadow rolled across the road, dead center inbetween the two yellow lines. He knelt, still holding his injured nose by his left hand. His breath got heavier with each cycle of it. This hasn't been an easy job, but hell if that fat man got him off by surprise. In fact... as Shadow looked further down the city streets, Wario was shoulder-dashing towards him! Any injuries Shadow succumbed to were healed thanks to the Chaos Force, but Shadow still had business to do. He gave off a stern look as he crossed his arms with an odd, transparent energy creating ripples in front of his body. Shadow (thoughts): This guy is persistent as hell, I'll give him that. But he's still no match for my speed nor my chaos powers! If I just keep up my speed and watch his strength, he's as good as dead!' | Shadow:' Chaos... The force around Shadow became visibly stronger, almost as if the time-space around him was being forcibly distorted. Wario had dashed long enough to upgrade into his super dash, making him get further at speeds almost comparable to Shadow himself! Suddenly, Shadow pulled his arms upwards and stretched them out, yelling... Shadow: ''CONTROL!'' Dark, scarlet waves spread throughout the city, no, the entire universe as time began to slow down at an alarming rate. Shadow clenched his teeth as his limbs shook for a short while until he got used to the altered environment. Everything around him was covered in those raging red ripples in time. He sighed in relief. In front of him, he could see Wario running very slowly. It would take maybe about a minute and thirty seconds for the manchild to take a single step in Shadow's realm of Chaos Control. Shadow made a snap of his fingers, summoning twenty Chaos Spears behind him. Shadow: You have no escape now... That Emerald is mine! Shadow curled into a ball once more, charging a spin dash. He sent himself flying at his opponent, punting Wario by the gut in his balled-up form. Wario's body may have shifted upwards, but his reaction time and body movements were still heavily delayed due to the time shift. It felt as if the spin dash was cutting into Wario's body, but it could only cut through the surface. At that time, the time alteration had wore off at an instant, causing the spears to fly outwards. Wario was stabbed with numerous projectiles at a time, being contiuously paralyzed as each one pierced him. Shadow remained in his ball form, only as a jump, before unwinding and shifting his legs inwards. Wario spazzed out, electricity visibly flowing throughout his body as he made a goofy face, while Shadow quickly shot out his best kicking leg. Another small surge shocked Wario across the face along with Shadow's pretty rad shoe. And like a ragdoll, Wario was sent into the air once more. Though as he flew, a sudden item interverned. A colossal object made purely from Chaos energy, a Chaos Lance, appeared at an instant and shot down. It began to stab through Wario across the stomach. KZRRT! | Stop Music Wario's eyes fell back as the raw power overflowed within his body. Suddenly, a BOOM!-ish sound echoed throughout the lonely town as Wario meteored into the solid, rocky ground, breaking into and making the surrounding area crack. Imaginary birds circled around Wario's head, him being completely overcome and stunned for quite a while. Shadow walked near Wario's laying body and scoffed, some probably edgy thoughts surfacing within his mind as he stepped away from the body. Again, once conveniently spotted out of the blue, the Chaos Emerald sat alone next to the sidewalk. Shadow picked up the gem and dusted it off; good as new. Finally, nothing could separate Shadow and the Emerald anymore! Shadow: Finally! Now I just have to leave this place and finish my job... A shine sparked from within the emerald. In fact, many spots began to increasingly glow, each one getting more glamorous and flashier than the next. It was being imbued with the power of Chaos, readying to transport Shadow with Chaos Control. He triumphantly held the gem upwards as it glistened into the night sky. The lights peaked in brightness, letting out a small pulse of power that others could slightly feel within their body. But sadly... it had to be ruined. Of course, this fight wouldn't have progressed if it didn't end there. ???: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Shadow's instincts almost immediately reacted to that putrid sound of incoming despair. Wario had recovered from his daze and performed an ambush! He glomped on top of Shadow's back, while not completely knocking him over, he sat on top of him like it was a piggyback ride. Wario greedily kept stretching his arms out to attempt to steal the Chaos Emerald even if it seemed futile. Wario may have gotten more desperate, but Shadow got twice as pissed. Shadow: ''DO YOU EVER DIE-'' And just like that, the power of the Chaos Emerald dematerialized both combatants ad teleported them in a snazzy green flash. Since Shadow had lost focus, their destination was now going to be completely random. They could end up above an active volcano, in space, or maybe even just nearby where they stood before! They would only know where they would end up once they materialized once again. ---- Angel Island (Cue Maplestory - Kerning City) (Cue Baten Kaitos - The True Mirror ~ Guitar Version ) (Cue Killer Instinct 2013 - Inferno) Falling Ruins of Angel Island (Cue Wario: Master of Disguise - Count Cannoli) '''if rooting for Wario''' or ' '(Cue Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn) '''if rooting for Shadow''' KO! Super Secret Special Alternate Ending! Results Who were you rooting for? Wario Shadow Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Arigarmy Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant